


Linked universe oneshots

by Box_milkboy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_milkboy/pseuds/Box_milkboy
Summary: A collection of small oneshots from my Tumblr





	1. Ace/aro Wild y'all

“How ‘bout you Wild got anyone special back home?”

“I don’t really want a ‘special someone” Wild said hiding a part of his face in his hood. Wild wasn’t a big fan of the stories Warrior told of his many lovers. Sure having romantic relationship sound nice and all but Wild realized that it wasn’t for him. A platonic relationship with a friend held greater importance to the hero than what any lover could give.

Twilight noticed Wild discomfort towards the question, leaning closer to him and wrapping an arm around his protege. Thinking back to Wild’s answer ‘not wanting a special someone’ reminded him of his own feelings towards relationships. Romance wasn’t anything the Hylian was interested in ether, the relationship he had with Mida was more platonic than anything else.

“It’s okay cub, it doesn’t have to be romantic.” Twilight said, hoping Wild would open up some more.

“Well there is Zelda and Sidon.” Wild said with a small smile on his face.

“Sidon?” Wind ask. Wild looked over to see the youngest half asleep on Warrior.

“Sidon is the Prince of the Zoras, he’s a great friend of mine. We would have so much fun together.” Wild said as he thought of all the adventures they had together. “We once had a picnic and got into a fight with two lynels.”

“Two lynels!” Wind said in awe.

“Yes two! I got a scar on my arm too prove it.” Wild said with a laugh. Pulling down his left sleeve to show a faded pink line on his already blemish skin. The other looked amazed at the fact he left with only a small scratch. 

“Can you tell us about your Zelda, please?” Sky said in a hopefully voice. The others already knew about his close relationship with his Zelda.

“She's one of my best friends.” Wild said leaning closer to Twilight. He thought for a second before adding on “I don't know what we were before but now we just tease and play jokes on each other.”

“Wait really?” Some of the Links were surprised but how close Wild and his Zelda were but others smile fondly at the familiar relationship.

“Yeah, one time she tried to get my to eat a frog!.” Wild smiled softly. “We have our own nicknames for each other”

“What are they?” Asked Sky thinking about the pet names him and his Zelda would call each other. 

“Moblin brains”


	2. The darkness of beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hot take on mipha's grace

The still unmoving body was suddenly bathed in a blinding blue light. The source of this light was blue flames that came suddenly from the ground, they seemed to dance around the body of the fallen hero. The others quickly stepped back not knowing what to do as they looked in awe at the strange sight. Their once dearest friend now laid in a broken heap on the floor.

The flame spread all over his body like the goddess was mocking them, after all they had done she still wanted more. No wonder Time thought so bitterly of her but before they could dwell any longer on that thought, they hear a horrifying sound. Sounds of popping and cracking filled the air. Turning quickly to get a better look at their friend, they were greeted to the sight of Wild's once motionless body now moving on its own. The lifeless movements made it seem like it was a doll someone else was mending. 

Broken bones and popped out sockets moved together. Dried up blood licked away by flames leaving ghostly pale skin its place.

An angelic voice so sweet and kind, most definitely out of place to the nightmare in front of them. The owner of the voice caught the group of heroes off guard it was a spirit of a young Zora. Her blue ghostly body was adorned with high-class jewelry, 'Royalty' they must have thought as they watched her stand above Wild. She placed her hand an inch away from his face almost like she was too afraid to touch him but the look in her eyes was full of nothing but love and compassion for the young hero. "It would be my pleasure," she said before fading away leaving her once lover behind.


	3. A picture says a million words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild and Zelda look over a photo from the past.

“Who took the picture?” Wild asked Zelda, his eyes not leaving the frame.   
Zelda hesitated for a second before asking, “Why do you ask?”  
“I don't know,” Wild stopped for a second to think “Her voice it sounds so familiar like she was important to me.”  
Zelda let out a sad sigh knowing she shouldn't keep him from knowing the truth.  
“Link, she was your sister”

“My sister?” Wild was shocked, he knew he had a family before the calamity but didn't expect that he'll ever get confirmation.

“Link, your family, you had a mother, a father, and a younger sister”

“I was a big brother with a mom and dad,” Wild said slowly at the realization of his past

“You truly don't remember them?” Zelda asks, she never truly knew of the extent of Wild's memory loss. 

“No, I don't,” Wild said, he felt tears roll down his face but did nothing to stop them. Why should he? His family, the people that loved and cared for he now gone and he didn't even have a single memory of them. Of all the things he did for the goddess, she left him with nothing.

“Tell me about them, please?” Wild ask Zelda not caring how much his voice hurt to talk.

The desperation in his voice was too much for the Princess to bear. Taking a seat in one of the chairs. She took a couple of moments to recount the old memories from a century ago. 

“I don't know much but your father was a captain in the Royal Guard. He was a great fighter and retired a year after you joined. I remembered how proud he was of you when you were promoted to my personal guard.” She stopped for a second and looked at the other with sad eyes, “ I don't know much about your mother, I was told she died a few years after your sister was born.” She said, placing a hand on Wild’s. “She was a kind person Link, she cared about you very much.”

“What about my sister?” He said in a tired voice not care to look up.

“She was a wonderful person, you would always write letters to her and every letter she wrote back you keep in a small box,” Zelda said as she recalled the happy memories. “She was about ten years old with short blonde hair she always wore pigtails.”

“She sounds wonderful.” Wild whispered, too tired to speak any louder.

“She was.”


End file.
